


For Love's Sake Only

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- non magic, Amputee, Disabled Character, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Poly Family, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Queerplatonic relationship, amputee!Remus, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Potter knew several things- 1, he was uncommonly lucky to have found not just one soul mate, but three.  2, he would do anything for them, and 3, nothing would change how he felt.  But when something comes up that could shake the foundation of their relationship, will they be able to stick together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Love's Sake Only

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HaveABiscuitPotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveABiscuitPotter/gifts).



> So this is for the tumblr prompt by dragonsandmisandry- Just finished reading Wolfstarbucks fic and it was amazing! I loved that you made it so fluffy. If you're still taking fic prompts could you do another poly fic with James/Lily/Remus/Sirius but with Lily/Sirius being queerplatonic? 
> 
> So I've done the thing. Not sure if this is what you wanted, and it's got a bit more explicit content than my wolfstarbucks, but I tried to keep it fluff heavy and less on explicit smut, so the sex scenes aren't detailed. Also it's heavy on the wolfstarbucks, as well as I got a bit caught up in Remus/James because for whatever reason I just really adore that ship. Also queerplatonic Lily/Sirius was so nice because they got to have so many platonic cuddles and kisses and I just adore those. Anyway I hope this is what you wanted! xx

Sirius was in the kitchen, leant against the counter by the sink with a glass of water when his mobile buzzed. With a frown, he flicked the screen on and saw Lily’s name across the top with the message at the bottom. **Come up to my room plz.**

It was rather late, and normally at this time Lily would have been fast asleep. In their little house, Lily generally went to bed alone, having a hard time sleeping when anyone was in bed with her. Currently Remus and James were in Remus’ room, and Sirius had been having a long, relaxing soak in the tub until he got peckish.

Padding up the stairs, Sirius went up to the second floor loft where Lily spent her alone time, and knocked on the door. A faint voice called, “Come in,” and he pushed his way inside.

It was dark, and he squinted until he saw her sat on the window seat near the terrace, the window wide open letting in frigid winter air. “Christ, you’re going to freeze to death,” he admonished.

“Thanks mum,” Lily said dryly, holding her duvet around her body tighter. “Come over here and give me a cuddle, Black.”

With a smile, Sirius hurried over, taking the corner of the duvet so he could slide up onto the cushioned seat behind her. Pulling her close to his chest, he wrapped the duvet back round them both and rested his chin on her shoulder. Sirius, being shorter than everyone in the house _but_ Lily, enjoyed the chance to be the big spoon every once in a while.

“You alright, Ginger Blossom?” he asked quietly as they stared out into the cold, cloudless night.

She nodded, but it was obvious that wasn’t entirely true. “You smell nice. Were you having a bath?”

“Yes. Used that galaxy bath bomb you gave me. Fucking brilliant.”

She grinned at him, leaning back as his arms drew round her middle and pulled her even tighter. She sighed, looking back up at the night sky. “Look. I found you.”

Sirius glanced up, then nodded. “There I am. You wanna tell me what’s wrong, love?”

Lily took another breath, then reached between them and took Sirius’ hand, splaying it across her belly under her pyjama shirt. “I’m pregnant.”

Sirius froze, his fingers twitching a bit, then they tightened against her skin. “You sure?”

“Six weeks gone,” she said. “Was at the doctor today to confirm. My period’s always been a bit wonky, you know. So when I missed it last month I didn’t really notice. But…” She leant her head back and closed her eyes. “Well it’s…there. And…and I don’t know what to do.”

Sirius’ thumb stroked her skin up and down as he held her tight. “You alright?”

“Dunno. Terrified, mostly. I kept trying to say it out loud all bloody day and couldn’t. Kept choking on the words. I mean, I never planned for this.”

“Well no,” Sirius said very slowly, trying to keep his voice calm. “No, I mean. None of us have ever really talked about it, have we?” He felt a quaking in his bones at what this could mean for all of them. It wasn’t like their relationship wasn’t solid. It was, more than most. But it was atypical. It was unusual. It began with James and Sirius, and James had fallen in love with Remus, and Sirius followed soon after. They’d been at school together, known each other deeper and longer than they’d ever known anyone else.

And then came Lily. Lily with her mossy green eyes and ability to just _understand_ how James, Remus, and Sirius worked. Lily who had stolen James’ heart just enough to make him question what he wanted. Just enough to make him walk away for a little while.

Until Lily informed James she was okay with sharing.

And somehow, over the years, it had grown into this. Like vines between them, crawling up around their home and embracing them all.

“What do you want to do, Lils?” 

Sirius and Lily had a special bond, really. Created through Sirius taking her by the shoulders and telling her that he loved James and he would fight for him because he could not give him up. And Lily putting her hand on his face and telling him that she knew. And it was then Sirius knew he loved her. Not like the others—Sirius was gay and it had never been like _that_ for him and Lily, but he was in love with her the only way he could be.

The way where he could hold her like this on the frigid December night like her body was going to shake apart if he didn’t grip her tight enough.

“I don’t know,” she breathed. “I’m scared.” She twisted in his arms so he was cradling her, and she put her ear against his heart to listen to the rhythmic thumping that was just a little bit faster than it normally was. “I think I want it. And I think I want James to marry me.” When Sirius stiffened, she put her hand in the centre of his chest. “For the baby. Not to leave. Never to leave.”

Sirius swallowed, then held her tighter. “Okay.”

She blinked up at him. “Okay?”

“If you want us to raise a baby, love. Let’s raise a baby.”

“And if I marry James?”

“You have your reasons.” Sirius brushed her hair back away from her forehead and tried to pretend like there wasn’t a new ache in his gut. He let his love of Lily embrace him for the moment, and he’d seek solace elsewhere. Besides, James still had to say yes. “When are you going to tell him?”

“Tonight. I think he’s with Moony right now and I was hoping you might send him up.”

Sirius took her by the chin and turned her face up, pressing his closed lips to hers, soft and yielding. “And Moony?”

“Ask him to come up in the morning. Will you tell him tonight, though? Whilst I’m telling James? I don’t’ want him to be the only one who doesn’t know.”

“Of course,” Sirius breathed, then fell silent again at the weight of what she was asking. “Lily?” he asked after some time, “why did you tell me first?”

She laughed a little, pressing her face into his chest. “Because I like you best, most of the time. I love all three of you. But you’re the only one who could have kept me grounded for the first time I said those words out loud.” She sighed and turned her face to the side. “We’re going to have a baby, Sirius.”

He put his fingers in her hair and held her tight. “We’re going to have a baby.”

*** 

Knocking on the door, James waited patiently for the call to come in. He knew Remus had just entered the bedroom, he’d seen him walk down the hall from the kitchen. A deep craving had settled in his bones that night. Remus wasn’t their sweetest lover, but he held on the hardest, and sometimes James needed that.

Sometimes he needed Lily’s biting wit and control. Sometimes he needed Sirius’ reckless abandon. But tonight he wanted those strong arms and firm kisses which yielded under James’ tenderness.

“Come in, it’s open.”

Pushing on the door, James slid inside and closed it with a gentle click. Remus, like Lily, preferred to sleep alone. Each of them had their separate bedrooms, though James rarely saw the inside of his. He could almost always be found tucked away in Sirius’ arms during their sleeping hours.

But it wasn’t close to bed yet. Remus looked tired, sat on his bed and tugging up the leg of his trouser to roll down the sleeve which held his prosthetic leg on. He had his shirt unbuttoned, halfway off, his hair a bit dishevelled and his eyes sleepy. And he looked so beautiful.

“Alright, Jamie?”

James smiled. “Are you off to bed or…?”

Remus gave him a shy smile, shaking his head. “Just aching a bit. Wanted to take my leg off.”

Walking over, feeling bold, James knelt in front of Remus and took hold of the sleeve. He rolled it down carefully, easing Remus’ knee up, and pulling the leg to the side. He pulled off the compression sock, letting the skin get fresh air as the trouser leg fell down loose against the side of the bed. Remus’ sigh of relief brought another smile to James’ face, and he put his hands on top of Remus’ thigh.

“How was your day? I barely saw you.”

Remus reached up a hand, cupping James’ cheek just under the arm of his glasses. “You were in late, I figured you’d be right to bed.”

James shook his head against Remus’ palm, then leant into it. “Was waiting for you. Missed you,” he murmured.

Remus moved his hand down, taking James by the shoulders and pulling him back as they moved up toward the pillows. James knelt down on Remus’ side, his face low over his lover’s, lips barely brushing against lips.

“Miss me a lot, then?”

James grinned, dipping low for a soft kiss. “My Moony.”

“Yes.”

James kissed again, feeling Remus’ mouth open under his, and he slid his tongue inside, easing against Remus’, soft and warm, pliant. He moaned just a little as his hands gripped Remus round the ribs, fingers digging in just a little. “Can I touch you?”

Remus nodded, not willing to break the contact of their lips, but he groaned when James’ fingers went for his zip, pulling him out. Already aching and hard, James curled his fingers round Remus and began to stroke him. It was a maddening, slow rhythm with just enough pressure. Over the years, James had learnt what each of his lovers wanted most. Remus, who had suffered loneliness and pain nearly his entire life, wanted to be worshipped with slow, careful touches. Wanted to know he was wanted, needed. James could give him that.

“I love you,” James breathed against the soft mouth.

Remus groaned, arching his hips up against James’ ministrations. “Jamie,” he breathed. He turned his head to the side, amber eyes squeezing shut as he curled his hands round James’ forearms. The stroking sped up as his skin went flushed, and it wasn’t long before he was gasping and spilling over James’ dark knuckles.

Easing himself from the bed, James fetched something to clean them up, then eased Remus out of his trousers and shirt. He brought his softest pyjama bottoms from the wardrobe, then climbed back onto the duvet. “Can I stay a little while?”

Remus grinned, sleepy and sated. “Of course. Would you like me to return the favour?”

James smiled, shaking his head. “Not tonight. I was just craving you.”

Moving back the duvet with his leg, Remus eased himself under the covers, smiling when James pulled him close and feathered kisses along his cheeks and lips. “This was nice. It’s been a long week.”

“It has been,” James agreed, his words muffled by the warm skin on Remus’ neck. “Remind me not to go this long without Moony time.”

Remus laughed, pulling James close so he was lying down on the pillow next to him. “I promise.”

They lay there, James tracing nonsensical patters on Remus’ ribs, the light low, a sleepy sort of mood between them. A few moments later, there was a knock at the door, and Remus smiled, turning over to bury his face in James’ chest.

“I bet that’s Sirius come to call you back to bed.”

“Mmm maybe. He wanted some alone time tonight. Was having a bath when I saw him last,” James said.

“Come in,” Remus called.

The door eased open and Sirius stepped through, smiling a bit at the sight of them. He looked shaken though, James noticed. He was more pale than usual, and his mouth was turned down in a deep frown.

“Lily’s asking for you.” There was a sharpness to his tone, something shaken, and James immediately sat up.

“Is she alright?”

Sirius blinked slowly, his mouth moving like he was contemplating his answer before he said, “She’ll tell you. She’s not…hurt or anything. It’s…” He cleared his throat.

James immediately got up, giving Remus one last kiss for the night before pulling away completely. But he didn’t go for the door. Instead he grabbed Sirius by the shoulders and pushed him against the wall carefully, cupping his face. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s a long story,” Sirius said, curling one hand round James’ wrist. “You should go.”

James hadn’t seen Sirius this shaken in years. Not since he’d come out and told Sirius he was in love with Lily and wanted to make a go of it. He almost looked heart broken and James felt his insides quaking. “Sirius?”

“Just…please,” Sirius begged. “Please, Jamie.”

Sirius never called him that, not unless it was important, and James tightened his grip on Sirius’ face. “Kiss me, Sirius.”

Sirius closed his eyes and complied, and the kiss was needy and frightened as his body language was. “I love you,” Sirius breathed.

James swallowed thickly, letting his fingers loosen their grip, drawing lines down Sirius’ face. “My beautiful star.”

Sirius shook his head. “I’ll be in bed soon. But…if you want to stay with her tonight, I think you probably should. It’s… You just should.”

It was obvious Sirius wasn’t going to say anything more, so James eased himself away, reaching for the door. Remus was sat up, watching the exchange, looking just as concerned as James felt.

“I’m going to talk to Moons now,” Sirius said, waving James away. “And I think we’ll all talk in the morning.”

With that, he was given a shove out the door, and Sirius shut it behind him. His knees were knocking a bit as he went for the stairs, his hand gripping the railing. Lily had turned in early, claiming a rough day. She’d given a kiss in passing to Remus, then to him, and then she’d been gone.

Sirius had been in the bath, and James hadn’t any idea something was off.

By the time he got to Lily’s room, he was beyond knocking. He pushed in and found her on the bed, her laptop on the nightstand playing some show on Netflix. The window was shut, but the room was freezing, and she was curled up under her duvet and a down comforter.

“Lils?” he asked, and she smiled up at him.

“Hey.”

“Why did Sirius look like you just pulled out his liver and ate it?”

She laughed, patting the bed beside her. “Well I might as well have, I think. He kept it together for me though. Warrior that he is.”

James felt the fear return as he sat on her bed, crossing his legs, leaning a bit toward her. Lily was the one who always initiated the contact, and James preferred it that way. She didn’t liked to be touched all the time, and after years of fumbling and trying to learn what the other ones needed, they’d finally figured this all out.

“I went to the doctor today,” she said, and James felt his face prickle. James was a doctor—well he was a physical therapist but he’d done his education and he knew most stories didn’t end well when they started off like that. “Things have been wonky for a while, only I just noticed and well…” She tugged on the plait hanging over her left shoulder. “Well, I’m pregnant.”

He froze, the words sinking in because he’d half been expecting something else that ended in ‘terminal’, or ‘fatal.’ Pregnant. A baby. They’d made a baby. He was the only one capable of it. The medication Remus’ mum had taken when he was growing in the womb had prevented most of the bones in his right leg from forming—leading him to have an amputation at age four. It had also destroyed his ability to genetically reproduce. And Sirius and Lily didn’t have sex.

Which left this to James.

“Oh,” was his eventual, oh-so-eloquent answer. “Oh erm…”

“I want to keep it,” she said, when it was clear he didn’t have anything else to add worth hearing. “I want to raise the baby. And I want to get properly married.”

James blinked at her. “Oh.”

She let out a huff. “James.”

Clearing his throat, he sat back a little. “I erm. Well I think I need a moment, Lils.”

“Take your time. I’ve had all sodding day to rage against the fucking fact that I forgot to be more careful when I was on anti-biotics six weeks ago. And that I never planned to have kids but now that I’ve got one growing inside me, I want it. And that I want to marry you, as stupid as it sounds, because I feel more secure that way, that nothing could take the baby away from you if something were to happen. That…that I think Remus and Sirius are going to hate me for this because I know what a baby does, James. I know how it changes things.”

James reached up, ruffling his impossible hair. “Right.”

“So take your time.”

He swallowed, and let a thousand emotions hit him at once. Anger, because this wasn’t supposed to have happened. Terror, because what if Sirius or Remus decided it was too much and they didn’t want to do this. Confusion, because could he actually be a father? Would he have any clue what he was doing? There were hundreds of other micro-emotions he couldn’t name, and he sat there, feeling them all.

“Sirius said whatever we want. The collective _we_ because I remember what I signed up for when I said yes to your idiot boyfriend.” She rubbed her hand down her face. “I asked him to tell Remus for me, and I’ll have my moment with him in the morning. But I couldn’t let him be the only one who didn’t know.”

“I can’t say yes,” James blurted after a moment. “Not without knowing what they think.”

Lily let out a small laugh, shaking her head. “I know that, you fucking berk. I didn’t ask for an answer right now.”

James stared at her, then moved closer and held out his hand. She watched him for a moment, then seemed to realise what he wanted and lifted up her shirt. Holding her breath, she waited as he splayed his hand across the skin Sirius had held not long before, and he closed his eyes.

“So a baby?”

She nodded, in spite of the fact that his eyes were shut. “A baby.”

“And Sirius…?”

“He’s petrified. Obviously quaking with fear that you and I are going to leave. We’re going to get married and take our child and leave.”

James scoffed. “It’s my fault, you know. I’m the one who left last time.”

Lily rolled her eyes as she closed her hand round his wrist and held him firm. “I know it’s your fault, you fucking tosspot. Everything always is.”

His eyes flew open. “Oy! Remind me why I love you. You’re so mean to me.”

She grinned, her hand going to James’ cheek, and she pulled him in for a deep, lingering kiss. “Because I’m beautiful and wonderful and you realised that your life would be full of tiny, Lily shaped holes if I ever left.”

With a hum, he drew her in close, his arms encircling her waist. Pressing his mouth to hers, he let his tongue slide in. She was so different from Remus, so different from Sirius, and yet he loved her just as fiercely. It occasionally boggled his mind how open his heart was, how he could have so much room for them, so much space to love them so deep and fiercely. But he did.

“Alright,” he mumbled against her mouth as they sank down to the pillows. “Alright, we’ll have a baby. We’ll talk to Remus and Sirius tomorrow.”

She pressed kisses along his jaw, across his lips, and down his neck. “Alright. Stay with me for a bit, okay? Until I fall asleep. It…I’m sore and scared and I just want…just for a little while…”

James pressed his hand to her lower back as she rolled onto her side, and hummed as he began to give her a light massage, just the way she preferred it. It wasn’t long until she was slumbering against her pillow, and James let his hand linger against her warm skin.

A baby. The four of them would be raising a baby. But he realised Sirius’ fear, because it was his own. Any one of them could walk out. Any one of them. It would shatter them apart, and then what? But James had to believe they were strong enough to handle it. They’d come this far, after all.

*** 

The door slammed, ringing as James was shoved into the corridor, and then Sirius turned back to Remus who was looking nervous and uncomfortable. Neither of them said a word as Sirius slid onto the bed, helping himself to Remus’ duvet.

Remus was warm, the scent of sex all around him still, and the lingering after of James’ faint cologne. It was comforting in a way, just as the arms that were tugging him close, and the soft lips pressing kisses to Sirius’ neck.

“Whatever it is, it’s going to be okay.”

“I know, Moons,” Sirius whispered, holding on tight. He swallowed, then pulled back. “I’m going to just say it all in one go. Because…because I don’t think I can be as good at this as Lily was. Alright?”

Remus nodded, reaching between them to clasp their hands right over Sirius’ heart. “Go on.”

Sirius licked his lips and took a long breath. “Lily’s pregnant. She wants to keep the baby. And she wants to marry James.”

Remus sat in total silence, barely breathing. The only indication he’d heard any of it was the slight tightening of his fingers over Sirius’.

“She says not because she wants to leave. But because she feels better that way. I…I think I get it. I dunno. I guess. I’m er…”

Remus moved one hand to cup Sirius’ cheek, drawing him in for a kiss to silence his words and still the shivering in his gut. “It’s alright.”

“You think?” Sirius asked, when he regained a bit of his sense.

“Yes, I do.” He closed his eyes a moment as he pressed a kiss to the corner of Sirius’ mouth. “James isn’t going anywhere. Not again.”

Sirius closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of his lover. “Okay.”

They lay there long enough for Remus to get tired, his eyes starting to droop. Sirius noticed straight away, and carefully eased himself out of Remus’ arms. “Going to my room so you can sleep, Moons.”

Remus made a noise of protest, pulling Sirius back. “It’s alright. Stay. If James is going to be with Lily tonight…”

Sirius smiled, leaning down to press a soft kiss to Remus’ mouth. “I love you so damn much, Remus. But you know you won’t get any actual sleep if I’m in here. I’ll be alright for a single night.”

Remus looked concerned, but Sirius just kissed him and kissed him until he laid back, his eyes going heavy and unfocused. “You sure?”

Sirius nodded, cupping Remus’ cheek. “I swear. You need to see Lily when you wake up in the morning, though. She asked for you.”

“Mm, alright love.”

With a last parting kiss, Sirius flicked off the light and left, leaving the door open just a crack, just the way Remus liked it. He made his way down to his own bedroom, slipping inside. As he shut the door and turned, he nearly flew out of his skin at the sight of a body on his bed. It took him a second to realise it was James, and he rolled his eyes. 

“Christ, love. I thought you were staying with Lily.”

James chuckled as he moved over to his usual spot. He was only wearing boxers, and was lying half under the duvet. “She won’t sleep if I’m there. But I was wondering if Moony was going to try and keep you.”

Sirius wriggled out of his pyjamas, climbing next to James and feeling the immediate comfort of their skin-to-skin. “He tried. Was worried about me sleeping alone.”

James grinned, drawing his fingers into Sirius’ hair. “Never alone.”

“Mm, not for long.” Sirius reached his face up for a long, lingering kiss before they settled down together, Sirius resting his cheek against the side of James’ chest. “You alright?”

James was silent for some time. “I…think so. I don’t know.”

Sirius closed his eyes, letting himself bask in the feeling of James just holding him. Though they were like this nearly every night, the thought—even one that was so unrealistic it should have been funny—that this could end for any reason, sent him into a panic. Because it had once. He’d woken up for six months alone, without James there. He loved Remus with his entire being, but he loved James too. James had been his first love, and he couldn’t live with a gaping wound that large. A wound that wouldn’t heal.

“M’not going anywhere,” James said after a little while. He shifted, pulling Sirius’ back tight against his front. Pressing kisses along his spine, James’ hand ran up and down Sirius’ stomach. “I promise. Never again.”

“James…”

Sirius felt his breath catch, from desire and from fear, and James seemed to realise both because he held Sirius a little tighter, and the kisses he pressed to the back of his neck became open-mouthed and warm. “Love you,” he murmured. “Love you love you, Sirius.”

His hand snaked lower, diving into Sirius’ boxers and grabbing him hard and stroking fast. “James,” Sirius gasped, pressing back against him. “James…”

“Yes. Good, yes,” James urged as Sirius began to move his hips in the rhythm of the stroking. “Come on, love. Come on.”

Sirius’ eyes were squeezed shut as he found himself rapidly approaching orgasm. It was fast and needy, all the stress and fear and desire bubbling to the surface, and with James biting down lightly on his tendon, he came with a small cry.

The aftershocks held him for a moment, making his entire body quake as James grasped him firmly, pressing lighter kisses along his shoulders. When it was over, Sirius fumbled for his discarded t-shirt, mopping them up well enough for sleep, and threw it in the corner.

He hadn’t realised how much he needed that, but his entire body had relaxed as James pulled him back into an embrace. 

“Are you going to do it?” Sirius asked in the dark as they lay there, breathing returning to normal.

James let out a slow breath and held Sirius tighter. “I don’t know. I don’t…I don’t know that I want to, if I can’t marry you and Moony as well. It doesn’t feel right.”

“It would make sense. If anything happened to her, or…well. Anything. I mean legally…”

“I know,” James breathed. “But how many people are raising a baby without being married?”

“Plenty.” Sirius turned his face to kiss James hotly. “But how many of them share a house with three lovers, most of whom are men?”

James laughed and tucked Sirius into his side. “I know. It’s…something we need to discuss. And we can do that in the morning. For now I just want to hold you and sleep.”

Sirius hummed his agreement as his eyes slipped shut. “Now that is something I can deal with.”

*** 

Morning came, and as usual, Remus woke with the sun. His sleep had been more fretful than usual, and more than once he considered sneaking off to Sirius’ room to join his lovers in hopes it would calm his nerves. But he decided to let them seek comfort in each other.

It was no surprise Sirius was taking this the hardest, and it was no surprise Lily had gone to him first. Sirius had been the once to convince Lily that James needed them, and he’d been the first one Lily had really fallen in love with. It had been easier though, because with Sirius there hadn’t been sex to complicate things. It had just been feelings and trust building, and really, that was alright with everyone.

Remus had been the last to come round to the idea of the four of them. He was nervous, because he’d lost so much in his young life—his leg, too many friends, his parents. He’d found Sirius and James, and when they lost James for that period of time, he’d been shattered.

James was often the only one who could hold Remus together when it felt like his life was shattering apart. So the thought of it happening again was a huge weight to bear. But Remus was the stodgy one, the one who could compartmentalise and tuck everything into tiny boxes to deal with later. Or never, depending on what it was.

But he loved Lily now, and he would love the baby if she chose to have it. And he would support a marriage between them if that’s what James and Lily wanted. He didn’t care about papers or last names or legal nonsense. He cared about loyalty and this was about trusting them when they said nothing would change.

Well, nothing but bringing a baby into the family.

He hadn’t told Sirius or James, but being denied something from birth—like the ability to have his own child—made him crave it. He’d been born into the world sterile and bisexual, and he’d had the fortune—or misfortune depending on who was looking at him—to fall in love with two men. The world was accepting, but not as accepting as he preferred it to be. He couldn’t walk into an agency and ask to adopt. He had a job that paid next to nothing, he owned no property, and he lived with two men and a woman in a relationship most people wouldn’t understand.

He just always thought children were outside the realm of possibilities.

A tiny part of him wanted to run upstairs and cup his hands round the tiny flicker of life in her belly and protect it from anything that could harm it.

But it was early yet, so he wasn’t going to get his hopes up. What he really wanted to do was go up to Lily’s room, put his arms round her, kiss her soundly, and let her know it was going to be okay. That’s what Remus did best, after all.

He eased himself into his leg, wincing because yesterday had been rough on him. He’d walked more than he preferred to, and his muscles were aching in protest. But he shrugged his dressing gown over his shoulders, not bothering with anything else, and went up.

Sirius and James’ door was still shut, so he assumed they’d either gotten up for breakfast, or were having a lie-in. But no one had to work, so they could enjoy their Saturday breakfast together once things were sorted. Or mostly sorted.

Lily’s bedroom door was shut, so he tapped lightly before pushing in. She was awake, looking a bit like she hadn’t slept all night, sat up in the bed and smiled when Remus entered the room. “Hey.”

Remus smiled back, carefully shrugging off his dressing gown and coming to sit on the edge of the bed. “Sirius asked me to come up when I woke.”

She nodded. “Glad you did. You want to get comfy with me? I expect he told you.”

“He did.” Remus rolled down his sleeve, easing the leg off, and he leant it against her nightstand. Crawling over the covers, he slipped beneath the duvet and left a space between them so they could talk for a bit. “From the off, I’m alright with the baby.”

Lily’s face softened a fraction. “I thought you might be. I was worried about James the most.”

Remus licked his lips, feeling the tiny sting because they both knew part of the reason he’d gone the first time was her. Even if it wasn’t her fault. She’d never asked him to choose. “What did he say?”

“That…well.” She stopped and laughed. “Not a lot, actually. A lot of ers and wells and stuttering. I think he’s alright with me keeping it, but he’s hesitant on the marriage thing. I get why. I don’t even know why it matters so much to me.”

Remus reached out carefully, taking her hand and drawing her close. She let out a small hum of satisfaction when her head came to rest on his shoulder, and an arm held tight round her waist. “Security,” Remus said very softly. “Even though we logically know that a marriage won’t keep a person from changing their mind or running off, it gives you the feeling of forever.”

“Maybe,” she said. “Part of me wants to rage against society’s norms. I spent my whole life preaching that it was a religious institution which contributed to the oppression of women, and now I’m asking for it. What happened to me?”

Remus laughed, cupping her face and turning it up for a kiss. He gasped when she stuck her tongue in his mouth, but it took only a second for him to recover before he was kissing her back just as passionately. “Lily, my love, it’s alright. Whatever you’re feeling, it’s _alright_.”

“I wish it could be the four of us. I’d do it in a heartbeat. Put rings on all your fingers and sign those papers and just make it _us_.”

Remus splayed his fingers along her ribs, drawing careful lines up and down. “I know, love. I do.”

“Sirius hates me a little for this.”

“No. Sirius is petrified, but he’ll come round.” Remus tipped her head up again, and his hand moved a bit lower. He was careful, watching her every move, looking for any sign she wasn’t ready to become intimate. But she moved into him, her hips shifting, legs spreading to give his fingers room as he pushed aside her knickers and touched her. “I love you.”

She let out a keening moan as he pressed inside, thumb on the outside drawing her heart rate high. “R-remus,” she gasped. She pushed him back a little, shifting onto the pillows, and she grabbed him by the hips. “Please.”

Nodding, his breath coming in pants, he shoved his boxers down to his knees and positioned himself between her legs. It took only a moment before he was inside, going at her favourite pace, her hands shuddering against his shoulders as she urged him deeper. “Yes,” he breathed against her.

He could feel her getting closer, leaning down to kiss her as her body moved against his, and she was gasping and shuddering and that was all it took for him to follow her over the edge. He pressed his forehead against her as he came, trying to keep any pressure off her stomach as he supported himself with his arms.

“I wasn’t expecting that,” she said with a laugh as he rolled over.

Remus swiped at his brow, smiling. “Neither was I. But…good morning.” 

Rolling her eyes, she snorted a laugh as she pulled him in for a kiss. “I’m going to shower. Then we should go down stairs and cook breakfast for our sleepy boys. We’ll have some nice, strong tea, and a long chat, and decide from there what to do.”

Remus nodded, watching as she moved from the bed. She didn’t bother with clothes, taking her dressing gown over her arm and walked into her own bathroom. When the door shut, Remus rolled his shoulders, then moved to the edge of the bed to get ready for the day.

He loved her, so much. And he wanted this family. Maybe it wasn’t perfect or ideal, but it was theirs and he aimed to protect it.

*** 

James was just sticking his head under the hot spray when Sirius pushed back the door and stepped in. He’d clearly hoped to surprise his lover, but James’ smirk gave him away.

“Morning, Pads.”

Sirius huffed, but reached out and grabbed James round the ribs. “Thought you could sneak away, eh? Have a nice hot shower to yourself?”

“Oh I’ve given up hope on that one ages ago,” James murmured as Sirius drew him close. He had soap in his hands, and he spread it across Sirius’ shoulders as the water rained down on the pair of them. “I just wanted to let you have a lie-in if you fancied.”

“I fancy this a lot more,” Sirius said with a groan, leaning into James’ hands. He closed his eyes as James’ fingers made good work of his skin, easing some of the tension out of his muscles. As a physical therapist, James was good with his hands—very good indeed, and Sirius particularly enjoyed when he got to benefit from that.

As he shifted, he felt James pressing against his thigh. “Last night, love. You did all the giving. So let me…” Sirius grinned wickedly as he pushed James back against the cool tiles, and crouched to a kneel.

“Sirius,” James breathed.

“Hush.” Sirius gripped the tops of James’ thighs with his fingers, nuzzling along his wet, warm skin before taking James into his mouth. He was well practised at it, enjoyed it a great deal. And from the low, keening sounds James was making, it was clear his messy-haired lover was as well.

It didn’t take long to draw him over the edge. James twisted his fingers into Sirius’ long, wet locks and his own head fell back against the tiles as he groaned, shook, and let go. Sirius milked him until the shudders of the aftershocks passed, then rose carefully, nuzzling along James’ neck as warm arms came round his waist.

“Good morning, indeed,” James said, a little breathless.

Sirius smirked, kissed him, then reached for the soap to suds his hair. They washed each other, slow and languid, basking in each other’s presence until the water got a bit chilly.

Towelling off, they dressed, not saying much to each other as both knew potentially what was coming. The Talk. The Talk with Lily.

Sirius took James’ hand in his, squeezing tight as they went for the kitchen, and found Remus there already, stood in his dressing gown and minding bacon on the stove. He turned his head slightly, smiled, and nodded to the kettle which was still steaming.

Sirius rushed over, grabbing Remus by the waist and pressing a kiss to the side of his face. “You are a treasure, Moony.”

Remus closed his eyes softly as he leant into the touch before Sirius pulled away to fix his morning tea. James, who was stood back a bit, watched Remus carefully before walking over. His embrace was slower, gentle. He wrapped his arms round Remus’ waist from behind, then nuzzled his nose into Remus’ neck. 

Pressing several small kisses to the side of Remus’ face, he whispered in his ear, “Morning, love.”

Remus shuddered a little, leaning back into the embrace. “Morning. You two get on alright last night?”

“Mmm, you mean me and Lily, or me and this one?” James kicked his foot out at Sirius’ chair where his other lover was occupied with the paper.

“Either. Both,” Remus said. He reached for a fork to flip over the bacon.

“Things went alright for both. Lily and I chatted. She fell to sleep, then I went to bed with Pads.”

Remus let out a small breath, one hand coming up to lay on top of James’. “Are you alright?”

James nodded against Remus’ shoulder as he held him there. “I think so. I’m alright with the baby I just…dunno about the rest.”

Remus glanced over at Sirius whose entire body tensed a bit, and it didn’t take a genius to know why Sirius was bothered. With a huff, Sirius dropped the paper and walked over to the small mp3 player dock on the counter. He flicked it on, and the room flooded with gentle music.

“I don’t think Padfoot wants to think about spring weddings right now,” Remus murmured against James who began to rock him from side to side with the beat.

“Mmm, I reckon not,” James replied. He kissed Remus’ neck again and breathed in his scent. “Fuck. Do you have _any_ idea how much I love you both?”

Remus chuckled to himself as he turned the gas off and put the frying pan to the side. Turning just a little in James’ arms, still being rocked to the music, he smiled and kissed him. “Well, I think I might have some.”

*** 

She was stood at the bottom of the stairs watching the scene. None of the boys had seen her just yet. Her hair was still twisted up in a towel, her dressing gown cinched round her waist, and she’d come for breakfast and a chat.

This wasn’t the first time she’d walked in on her boys being loving toward each other. It brought her comfort, because Lily didn’t enjoy being touched all the time, and this ensured no one would feel neglected. But as she watched, she was struck with the profound realisation of what this all meant. Of what her asking James to marry her might mean. Of what the baby could do to their dynamic.

It did change everything, no matter how much each of them declared they were alright with it.

Turning on her heel, she padded up the stairs back to her room, and without really thinking, she grabbed a case and started to put clothes into it. Just a few days’ worth. She needed time, space from seeing something like that to think objectively. This wasn’t just some decision she could sleep on and find the right answer in the morning. And she couldn’t come close to making a decision that wasn’t biased toward one of them.

Just as she was pulling the zip closed, her door opened and there was a small tapping. Looking up, she saw Sirius poking his head round, his grey eyes narrowed at the case on her bed.

“Going somewhere?”

Lily took a breath. “Yes.”

His cheeks went pink as he stepped in, closing the door a bit harder than necessary. “Don’t you dare, Lily. Don’t you bloody fucking dare walk out.”

“Sirius, I’m not…”

“You don’t get to drop this bomb on us, then leave,” he went on. “Do you hear me?”

“Sirius,” she said, her voice sharp, and he stopped. “I need space. I can’t think with the three of you here, and I’m not…I don’t…” Her voice began to warble, and though she hadn’t really cried about this whole thing, not even sat in the exam room hearing the news she hadn’t wanted, but now her eyes went hot and watery. “I didn’t ask for this, you know,” she finished in a whisper.

Sirius’ face cracked, and he quickly crossed the room, taking her into his arms. He pressed several kisses to her hair, holding her tight. “You don’t need to go. We can do this together.”

“No,” she breathed, gaining control. “We can’t. Because James is going to do what he thinks is _right_ , and none of us know what that is yet. He’s going to do it no matter if it hurts him. Moony’s going to just stick everything he’s feeling deep down and let it fester. And you, love, you’re going to let it burn and sear you from the inside and get hateful and I cannot have that.”

Sirius’ jaw tensed, like he wanted to argue, but he knew it was pointless. She knew them too well. “Where are you going?”

“Marls’, most likely. She’ll let me kip on the sofa a few days. I need…at least three, Sirius. Please. I can’t _think_ here.”

He pulled back, running his hands through her hair. “Alright. Alright, just…promise you’re not leaving.”

“I wouldn’t do that,” she said, sounding a little hurt. “Not like this, anyway.”

His eyes lowered, then he pulled her in and kissed her on the mouth. “I love you, you know.”

She smiled, pulling away to get dressed. “I know, love. I do. And I love you very much. I swear I’ll text you all day, with every mundane, boring thing I’ve got up to.”

“Are you going to make me tell them?” Sirius demanded.

The guilt in her eyes was enough of an answer, and he threw up his hands. “I’m sorry,” she said as she shrugged on a jumper. “But you know what James gets like.”

Sirius let out a rough breath, rubbing his hand down his face. “Yeah, I do. You’re fucking lucky I like you, Evans. You know that?”

“Yes.” She grabbed her case and made for the door. “I promise I’ll be back. Tuesday at the latest, and then we’ll sort it out.”

She managed to sneak out without anyone seeing her, though it had been a close call. She reckoned Sirius would wait at least fifteen minutes, and when her mobile started to ring at twenty, she knew she’d been found out. She didn’t answer straight away, though. Instead she knocked on Marlene’s door and gave her a sheepish smile as she was let in.

“Just a few days,” she explained as she sat on the sofa. Marlene was quick with the tea and the chocolate biscuits she loved so much. She sat across from Lily, arms crossed until Lily opened her mouth and spilt. “I’m pregnant. And I don’t know what I’m going to do.”

Marlene stared at her for a bit longer. “Are you going to keep it?”

“I think so,” she said quietly. 

“And the boys?”

Lily shrugged. “Dunno. Remus is secretly thrilled, I think. But you know how he is with babies. James is…confused. Sirius is furious and jealous, but supportive as always. And I don’t know how much this is going to change them. And,” she paused to sip the tea, “I asked James if he’d marry me.”

Marlene choked on her own drink, leaning forward with wide eyes as she regained her composure. “What? Why the bloody fuck would you do that?”

“I don’t know,” Lily cried, throwing up her free hand. “It seemed…fuck, it seemed like the right thing to do. I mean, I keep thinking, what if something happens to me?”

“So?” Marlene challenged. “Why would that matter? The baby’s got a biological parent, right? It’s not someone else’s, is it?”

“No,” Lily said, her tone sullen. 

“You hate marriage, Lils. Hate it.”

“I know,” she said miserably.

“You ever stop to think this is internalised bullshit?” Marlene sat back, crossing her arms. “You ever stop to think whatever ridiculous voice is inside your head telling you that your lifestyle is wrong and you ought to be married before you have a baby is your bigoted, shithead sister?”

Lily gulped. “I er…hadn’t thought of it that way?” Lily’s sister had some idea of how she lived, some idea of how their family dynamic worked. When she’d learnt about it, Lily had been taken off the wedding party when Petunia got married, and was barely invited. She’d been given an invite with a strict Plus One, and no one else. Lily and James had gone, but it had caused a bit of a row at home, and it hadn’t been worth it. Not for the ugly, hateful looks Petunia had given her through the entire night.

“Sleep on it. Think about it,” Marlene instructed. “Also remember those idiot boys are…well I mean they’re idiots, but they’re grown up as well, and capable of knowing what they want.”

Lily stared at her mobile with the blinking notification light. She picked it up and thumbed open the one message. **Sirius told me, and I wish you’d at least said goodbye. If you’re not back Tuesday, I’m coming to get you myself. Don’t be an idiot, Lils. That’s Sirius’ job.**

She smiled to herself. “I love all four of them, you know.”

Marlene snorted. “That much is obvious.”

“I’d marry them all if I could.”

Marlene’s eyebrow rose in an elegant arch. “So do it.”

“It’s…I can’t. You can’t get legally married to three people.”

“And who says you need to do it legally, Lily. When has anything in your life ever been exactly legal?” 

*** 

Remus was sat at his desk, working a bit on his editing project when there was a soft tapping at his door. No need to really guess who it was, he spun the chair a bit. “Come in, Sirius.”

The door opened, and Sirius’ hesitant face poked through the crack. “Can I erm…?”

Remus nodded toward his bed, and he smiled when Sirius shuffled over, jumping under the duvet and snuggling his face down into Remus’ pillows. “Can’t sleep?”

Sirius shook his head. “James kicked me out.”

“And where is he?” Remus asked, setting down his pencil and turning fully to his lover. “He’s not planning on spending the night alone?”

Sirius shrugged. “He said he was fine.”

“Bollocks,” Remus huffed. He glanced across the room where his leg sat, then decided he didn’t want to bother and picked up his crutches which were resting on the wall. Using the end of one, he pushed the door open and heaved himself across the hall to James’ room where the door sat open a crack. It was illuminated by the dim desk lamp, and Remus could make out James’ form lying on the bed, back facing the door. “Prongs?”

James shifted, turning his head. “Sorry Moons,” he said softly. “His tossing and turning was driving me mad, and you know he always settles better in your bed.”

Remus smiled softly as he eased himself into the room and sat on the end of James’ bed. He dropped the crutches to the floor, then carefully crawled up next to James, spooning him from behind. “And you want to sleep alone?”

James huffed. “No, but you know Sirius won’t and you sleep poorly enough with just one of us in there.”

Remus carefully brought his fingers to card through James’ wild, silky locks. Dipping his head low, he pressed several kisses to the back of James’ neck, breathing him in. “I think tonight,” he whispered against James’ skin, “I might like both of you with me. After…everything.”

James closed his eyes, feeling his breath hitch a bit as Remus held him tight. “Did you…hear from her at all?”

“A goodnight text,” Remus said softly. “She’s not going forever, Jamie.”

Nuzzling back into Remus’ grasp, he took a breath. “I know.”

After a pause, Remus tugged on James’ shoulders. “Come on, love. Come to bed.”

At that, James couldn’t argue and Remus knew it. He didn’t wait as he picked up his crutches and made his way back to his bedroom. Sirius was almost nearly asleep as he came in, James close behind. He set his crutches to the wall, then crawled in the middle so his front could spoon Sirius, and James slipped in behind him.

Remus could rarely sleep with others. Back at school Sirius would often try to sneak into his bed at night, but it led to them shagging and then Remus tossing and turning until Sirius—who dearly loved his sleep—would either crawl back to his, or into James’ and then Remus could sleep soundly.

But right now, he needed this. He needed Sirius nuzzled up with his face right against his heart. He needed James’ soft lips pressing sleepy kisses to the back of his neck in the dark. He needed four arms holding him tight and reminding him it would be alright.

Whatever changed, it wouldn’t rip them apart.

He closed his eyes and thought of those forest green eyes and hoped Lily was alright. She should have been there too. And with any luck, she would be soon.

*** 

James was home late on Tuesday, and he’d done it on purpose. He’d been in touch with Lily who said she would be at supper. Sirius texted when he was on his way, and Remus had been out, but was home just after Sirius.

When he pulled his car up, he noticed most of the windows were dim. Sirius’ bike was pulled up near the door, though, and there was a flickering like candles in the ground floor window. With a frown, James locked his car and approached the door. His hand hesitated on the knob, saying a prayer because this was the defining moment.

He’d been thinking about the situation all day. He didn’t want to marry Lily if he couldn’t marry all of them. He couldn’t bring himself to do it, however it would crush her. But he wanted the baby. He wanted to be a parent at some point, and now was as good as any. And this baby would be so loved.

Once Sirius got over his pouting, he would treat that child like a tiny god, and James wanted to see that. He wanted to see the way Remus’ eyes would light up with every new development. He wanted to see Lily passing on all her stoic wisdom because the world needed more people like her.

So if this was it, if she’d come to tell them she had decided against it, James knew he would be crushed.

He pushed open the door and was immediately met with the smell of food—something gingery and spicy, and a floral scent like candles.

With a frown, he moved round to the kitchen where he found the table set with food and drink, and four tiny boxes laid out. There was no one there, not at first, until Remus came round the corner and held out his hands for a welcome kiss.

Shaken and nervous, James obliged, making it a bit deeper than usual. He held Remus by the face, his thumbs stroking along Remus’ cheeks. “Hallo love.”

Remus leant into the touch. “Alright?”

James let out a muted laugh. “I’m not sure. Is she here?”

“Upstairs. Having a bath since apparently Marlene’s was shit. She’ll be down in two.”

James leant into Remus again and took a breath of his scent, which was mingled with Lily’s. That was likely a good sign. Or he hoped.

As Remus stepped away, Sirius came round, looking decidedly tired but for the most part in good spirits. He grabbed James by the front of his shirt and mashed their mouths together. “Love you,” he muttered.

James smiled. “Love you back. Good day?”

“No. It was complete shit. I spent the entire time worried about…well, this. So I skived off early and did some shopping. Came home to this, whatever it is.” He waved his hand at the table.

“She wouldn’t tell me,” Remus admitted.

“Because it was a surprise,” came Lily’s voice from the stairs. She came into the room, wearing a loose jumper and jeans, and she immediately held her hand out for James.

He felt something uncoil in his chest as he pulled her tight to him, his hand going right into her hair, his mouth finding hers in an almost desperate way. It had been three days, and a part of him had hurt for every second of it.

“Sorry,” she murmured against his lips. “I just…”

“It’s alright,” he said quickly. “It is.”

Taking a step back, Lily took a breath. “I’m keeping the baby. And so long as everyone’s agreeable, I’d like to make sure we’re all going to raise it.”

James peered over at Remus and Sirius who remained blank. “Alright,” he said.

“And Marlene pointed out that my desire to get married might have been a bit misguided. But it also got me thinking about what we are. What we have. So I decided…” She walked to the table and took up three of the four boxes. She handed them out, one for each, and stepped back. “It’s not what we deserve, but if you’ll have me…”

Three small clicks as they were flipped open, and James stared down. It was a silvery band with etchings, one of a wolf, one of a stag, one of canis major, and the other of a flower. It was subtle, but beautiful, and as he pulled it from the box, it fit perfectly.

His throat burned a bit when he looked up at her, and she was holding her own. “I don’t want a bit…you know, to-do about it. I don’t want some soppy…”

Sirius reacted first, crossing the room and pulling her into an embrace. “Of course we will, you silly bint,” he breathed, kissing her hair. “Of course we will.”

She was grinning as she accepted a soft kiss from Remus, and a second one from James who was barely curbing his desire to grab her about the waist, drag her upstairs, and take her straight to bed. “And I’ve got supper sorted, so we can eat and just…go back to the way we were? Please?”

James was unsurprised that Lily needed to find her routine again, to let them ground her, to find her normal. She had never been one for big declarations, or romance. This, in itself, was surprising.

The weight of the band, though, reminded him just how much she loved each one of them, as he did. Differently, and together. He grinned and she grinned right back as they began to dish out the food and sit together as they had every night for the last several years. It wasn’t perfect, but it was something.

*** 

Sweating and a bit out of breath, Sirius propped himself against the headboard as Remus laid his head on Sirius’ thigh. Sirius put his fingers in Remus’ hair, the only difference now was the band glinting in the soft light of the floor lamp. It was heavy on his finger, but it felt like it belonged there. He couldn’t help but stare over dinner at all four of them, all four wearing them like they always should have been.

Remus was gripping Sirius by the thigh, and Sirius could see the ring in the shadows of his leg. It sent something warm and wobbly rushing through his body, and he wriggled down, so he could be face to face with Remus.

“I fucking love you.”

Remus smiled, that unbidden, open smile Sirius only saw after a good shag. “I love you too. But what brought that on?”

“Just…wanted to say it. Because I felt it. Because I couldn’t live without you for a single second.”

Remus’ face shifted through a few emotions before his hand came up, cupping Sirius cheek. “Well hopefully it won’t ever come to that.”

Sirius pulled Remus in closer, wishing a little bit that James and Lily weren’t upstairs, but he’d let them to it. They had forever after this. “Let’s die together. The four of us. Old and doddery and the only thing we remember is our wild days of shagging.”

Remus chuckled, pressing a close-mouthed kiss to Sirius. “Okay. It’s a plan.”

Sirius gave a happy hum as Remus rolled over to flick the lights off, and tucked him close. “Want me to bugger off?”

Remus was silent for a moment, then buried his face in Sirius’ neck. “Not tonight. Tonight I just want this.”

Sirius grinned and allowed himself to be held. The future lay before them, spread open and a little terrifying, but he had this. And this was all he needed.

*** 

With her hands in his hair, James sped up his motions, using fingers and tongue to draw her over the edge. He was still shaking from his own climax, but he didn’t do this often enough and feeling her trembling under his hands was enough to make him ready for another go.

Her head was thrown back, her breathing in heavy gasps, and after a moment, she let go. He could feel her body trembling as the waves hit her, and when it was over, she drew him up for a hard kiss.

“Jesus,” she breathed, muffled as his tongue moved against hers.

“Mmm good, love?”

“I needed that.” Lily shifted a little lower as James settled against her side, his hand splaying over her naked stomach. She looked at him, the only light in the room coming from the full moon, but he could see the glint in her eyes and found her so lovely.

“Missed you,” was his only response. The rest she already knew. How much he loved her. How much he needed all four of them. How much he needed to know she was in it just as much as he was.

Closing her eyes, she drew him close, his face pillowed against her breast, and her breathing evened out. “I’m sorry for everything,” she said, and when he moved to protest, she put her hand over his mouth. “No, let me say this. Because I am. I panicked and it was ridiculous. It was ridiculous to think I couldn’t handle this with the three people I’ve decided to spend the rest of my life with and I just want to tell you, it won’t happen again.”

James lifted his face, kissing the underside of her chin as he shifted their potions so her back was to his front. His hand was careful in holding her, but he wasn’t going to let her go. “M’staying here tonight.”

Letting out a soft laugh, she put her hand over his, and let her fingers ease themselves between his. “I think for tonight, James, I’m alright with it. I think…I might need it a bit.”

He burrowed into the back of her floral hair and hummed. “Good. Because so do I.”

Nothing was perfect, James knew that. But he was uncommonly lucky to have found not one, but three soulmates. And whatever happened, he would have this.


End file.
